The present invention discusses a novel structure for a high resolution/high sample rate digitizer. The digitizer is intended for use in radio receivers with digital signal processing, and is particularly suited for use in a direction-finder system for detecting and localising radio frequency emitters.
Modern radio receivers often use digital signal processing (DSP) for processing received signals. Such receivers use analogue front-ends with an Analogue/Digital (A/D) converter somewhere in the receiving chain. Ideally, the A/D converter should have as high resolution as possible, both in bit rate and bit resolution, either to sample high frequency signals, e.g. in a receiver with few conversion steps, or in order to cover a large frequency band.
While there is a steady increase in the performance of commercially available A/D converters, one is still faced with a choice of either using an A/D converter with fast sampling rate and few bits, or use a converter with higher resolution at a slower sampling rate.
In the so-called “gain-ranging” technique an A/D converter are preceded by an amplifier with programmable gain. A logic unit control the gain of the amplifier to expand the dynamic range of the digitiser system. Other solutions stack multiple fast/few bit A/D converters to obtain a composite fast converter with high bit resolution. This is done by connecting converters to a number of amplifiers with different gains and bit stack the output signals from the converters. The company Stagetech markets such digitiser systems for audio use, and it is also known from marine depth sounders.